1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crockery basket for a dishwashing machine with a supporting frame into which adapted inserts may be introduced for various items such as cutlery, crockery and similar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A crockery basket of this type is known from DE-OS 14 03 633. The supporting frame is thereby divided into three receiving compartments of various sizes for the inserts. The inserts are designed as different types for receiving crockery or cutlery and may be used according to choice in the receiving compartments of the supporting frame. The inserts are different with respect to their size and/or their mode of construction. The inserts may be removed from the supporting frame with the cutlery or crockery items, however they have a fixed place in the supporting frame in order to preclude a transposition of the units within the supporting frame. According to a further development, there may also be inserted into or mounted onto an insert itself one or several part inserts, which are similar in their size and outline, with similar or different mountings.
This known crockery basket indeed offers the advantage that handling of the inserts is facilitated and a certain accommodation of the crockery basket to various types of crockery is possible.